User blog:Deadcassidy/How's My Pasta So Far?
Back to the beginning? I don't remember my early childhood,... in fact my whole life is a blur before the incident. Before the incident? My mother said that I had a bright future. That is one memory that is engraved in my soul. Well, my future is pitch black. Everyone hates me. And I didn't do anything! The incident. the very thing that put me in this position in the first place. It was four 'o clock in the morn. My clock doesn't have the "AM/PM" thing, so I thought it was very late to get my first pokemon. Yes, that day was my tenth birthday. I was a giddy, happy human girl. Anyways, back to the story. I rushed over to Oak's lab, still in my P.J.'s. It was dark out, but I figured at the time it was cloudy. Strange. The gates were locked. I used my handy lock-picking skills to get into the place. When I got in, the lights were on; but no professor... I picked charmander, my favorite of all. Then I sat down on the bench. "Looks like Oak's asleep," I said. Something had caught my eye across the room. Taking a closer look, it looked like some kind of light? Or maybe it was some kind of scientific fuel? My memory starts to get a little blurry here. I'll just tell you what I remember. I believe I started to touch the glass case with my fingertip. Very lightly. The glass started to crack. I took a step back. The crack got bigger. The strange light inside of it started to change many different colors. It also got brighter. All I could was stand there. I hear a very loud sound; the sound of glass breaking. I figure that the case broke. Exploded, more-less. After that I hear screaming. I open my eyes, seeing a pink, big, blurry pokemon. Chansy? I don't really know. I hear sirens and crying. It sounds like my parent's. Then black. I wake up in an bed, in an hospital. There's a blanket over my face. I can't feel my arms, jaw, left foot, and stomach. My face hurts. I reach up to touch my nose. Stitches? It feels like it goes through my left cheek, my chin, neck, and finally ending at my left shoulder blade. I sit up, trying to get a little more aware of what's going on. I look down on my lap. More stitches. It was pouring outside. Something was... calling me. I put my hand on the window. Cold. I stepped to the back of the room, and with all my might, I ran into the window, breaking it instantly. A rather large piece of glass was embedded in my shoulder, but I didn't care. I wanted my family. After about a mile of walking, I finally got to my house. I looked inside the window of the front door. A looked up with a big grin, But then slowly sat back down with heart break. Daddy was burning photos, while Mommy was sobbing. Not just any photos. All the pictures with us... I even saw my birth cirtificate in the box he was taking the pictures out of. I looked at my hands, but I couldn't see anything through my tears. I wasn't going to go back. Not ever. I ran to the forest south of Pallet town. It was cold. I felt horrible. They thought that whenever I died, they would just... Erase any signs that I existed!? I rolled up into a ball to keep myself warm. I just cloudn't stand the idea of parents just doing that. When I could feel emotions... I could just feel the temperatures falling. Something small and puffy walked towards me. A small mankey. Somehow it looked as sad as me. I reached out for it, and of course he jumped back. It walked towards me again. He touched my arm with it's small hand. Then he jumped into my hair. Probably for warmth. When I woke up, still very shaken from the incident, the mankey was gone. Typical. I walked a little, looking for some food. Finding an oran berry bush, I decided to pick some and then Stored them in my nightgown's pocket. Going around the bush, I saw the little mankey again. He was sleeping peacefully. looking at it in daylight makes it look he hasn't ate in days. I poked it quite gently, since mankey are known for spontanious behavior. He looked up at me at first, then jumped up to a nearby branch. "What are you doing here?", he said. I was confused. How the heck could pokemon talk? "How can you talk?", I questioned. "We can always talk. Meh! Typical for a... a human!" He sounded very childlike, as if a few months old or better. I walked off, not paying anymore attention to it. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Still, ignoring him, I ate one of the berries. "Wha- You got berries? Can I has some?" he definately had no sense of grammar. I pitied it and dropped one of them. Looking back I could see him smugly eating it. "Hey! Can you also help me back into the tribe?" "What tribe?", I went along with it. Nothing else to do then besides rot. "I got kicked out of it because 'I'm too small', or 'not strong enough'." He said "Not strong enough". I thought when I had picked up that pokeball with the charmander inside. My first pokemon. "Fine," I said. The little squirt started laughing and giggling. That's one of the only things that... truly remind me of my humanity. After a few months of training, he got quite big. We became (Can I even mutter the very word anymore?) friends. Best of friends, actually. Strangely, I grew a tail, the nails on my hands and feet started to get extremely long, but not curling. Also my hair grew a lot longer than it was. And yes, primape even forgot about his tribe. We went on our usual route through the forest. I could've sworn I heard hissing, but I disregarded it. I shouldn't have. Out of nowhere, a huge arbok just pounced on primape, and quickly tightened itself around it. The memory of my dad getting rid of my traces came to thought. I tried getting the arbok off of my friend, but it was no use. Punching, kicking, biting, and even stabbing it with my nails wouldn't work. Something just... I don't really know. Snapped? Somehow, I started to float off the ground, my body shined with an excellent light, and my arms spread out. Intense heat rushed through my body, and came out of my mouth, aimed right at arbok and primape. Everything went white. When I came to, I was in a large crater, and when I mean large, I meant the whole forest was nothing but a fiery wasteland and ashes. I called primape's name. No answer. I was all alone. Just me. The only place to kill myself was the ocean. I headed a little more south. A big cliff should suffice. As I head towards the end of the cliff, I felt agony. I felt like I was on fire. Yet, however, I felt cold. An undescribeable feeling, so to say. I looked down from the peak. Sharp rocks at the coast. Perfect. I took a great, big breath, and jumped. I heard a big cracking noise. Strangely I woke up. All I could see was the big, blue sky. The sound of water being swam through was present. Getting into an kneeling position, I saw that I was on an lapras. *'I NEED FEEDBACK*' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts